Some wounds never heal
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: She struggled against his grip but he was to strong, his body pinned her to the floor and she screamed and struggled to get away. Her wand hand was pinned and she felt him squeezing her wrist to make her let go of the deadly weapon. She wouldn't, she held it tighter. He squeezed harder and she cried out in pain, finally letting it go.


**/ Author's note: This is just a one off. For people I don't RP with on Facebook this may be a bit confusing, but read it anyway. **

**It's for my Rodolphus who I RP with all the time, he's one of my best friends and my best Rod I've ever had. Dedicated to you my Dragon. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies._

_So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you _

_I'm falling forever - Evanescence_

She struggled against his grip but he was to strong, his body pinned her to the floor and she screamed and struggled to get away. Her wand hand was pinned and she felt him squeezing her wrist to make her let go of the deadly weapon. She wouldn't, she held it tighter. He squeezed harder and she cried out in pain, finally letting it go.

He pushed it away from her reach, still pinning her to the floor as she fought him, she was like a wild animal, clawing at him and writhing under him to try to free herself. His hand snaked down her body and she screeched like an angry cat, he found what he was looking for and tossed the razor sharp dagger away from them, he didn't need any more scars.

She'd been like this for over an hour, she was fast tiring now. Her energy reserves were running on empty and she was working on nothing but adrenaline. She screamed again, trying with the last bit her remaining strength to get out from under his heavy weight, the anxiety and the internal pain and hurt was to much to bare, she needed relief. But she was almost exhausted.

He felt her struggles getting weaker and his hand pinning hers above her head loosened. She'd give up in the next five minutes and go limp, her energy levels completely drained. He waited, still holding her her down to the floor with his body.

She went limp under him, the screams turned into heart wrenching sobs, her whole body shuddering from the force of them. The fight was drained out of her and she turned her head to the side and let the tears fall.

He let her go, moving to sit up and let her breathe. She looked broken and lost, like a frightened little girl. He felt his heart break for her pain. Gently he pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest.

She sobbed harder, clinging to him as her tears wet his shirt. She hid her face in his neck, pushing her trembling body as close to his as she could. She felt his arms tighten on her and his voice whispered sweetly in her ear, telling her she was safe, no one was going to hurt her.

He held her to him, stroking her wild curls, waiting for her to cry herself out then he'd carry her to bed and hold her while she slept. He felt her shift and looked down at her, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

She was falling asleep on his chest, his heart beat lulling her into a state of calm. She'd used up her energy, all her strength was gone and she was exhausted. She felt him move her and opened her eyes as he carried her up the stairs.

He picked her up with little effort, he was twice her size and carrying her was like carrying a child to him. He looked down at her as he placed her on the bed and her hand jutted out to grab him. She was half asleep already and her grip was weak. He lay beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

She was losing the battle to stay awake and his arms around her gave her the protection she needed to feel and his whispered I love you's chased away the darkness from her mind. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, she didn't mean to do it. But she couldn't find the strength to speak.

He watched her lose the battle with sleep, and held her as her breathing steadied and she fell deeper into slumber. He smoothed his hand over her face and pulled his wand from his sleeve, flicking it he freed her of her clothes and pulled the blankets around her, removing his own and pressing their bodies together. His hands tenderly ran over the scars on her back and he felt himself seethe again.

She mumbled in her sleep, moving to tuck her head under his chin and hook her leg over his. She was sprawled on him, half on top of his body. Her craving for human touch and the warmth of another body was ever present. She wouldn't wake up for hours.

He lay on his back with her in his arms, he wouldn't let her go. He knew her need for touch and comfort, he felt it with her too. After not being able to hold her for almost fifteen years, he couldn't get enough of her.

Three years they'd been free of Azkaban, the wounds had healed and the bond they'd always shared had doubled. One was never far from the other.

Rodolphus held his wife as she slept, he cursed Azkaban and the Wardens that had broken her, but with his love and tender care, when she woke up he'd fix her back together again until the next time she broke down.

Some wounds never heal and some scars are on the inside away from human eyes.


End file.
